A Vampires of Anubis Christmas
by LabyrinthPhantomQueen
Summary: A 25 chapters Christmas song fic. Nina and Fabian broke up in the summer and Nina gets a call from America to ruin the holidays can the others lift the mood (Fabina/Peddie/Bethan and other ships) will update after all remaining chapters are written
1. Day1: Sad News/All I Want for Christmas

Amber's P.O.V:

I listened to Nina on the phone with the hospital. It turns out her gran died so she's alone for Christmas. I went over to Fabian and we started planning on what to do now. It hurt me and Fabian to see her upset and now is no exception. "I'm calling Daddy." I said maybe she'll have a family for Christmas. Fabian still cared for Nina even if they broke up before the school year . And it turns out Ethan and his friends are staying with Fabian for Christmas this year. I went to the phone and called my dad. "Hi Daddy ." I said and waited for his reply.

Once he replied I explained what happened to Nina and what I wanted to do for her. My dad was surprised I wasn't asking an extended credit card limit. But thinking about someone else instead.

Erica's P.O.V.:

I sat in the room with Nina who was crying. I don't like seeing Nina cry. She's my friend. Her recent break up and the lost of her grandmother it's giving me ideas. On how to get Nina and Fabian back together and help Patricia with Eddie . This is going to be a Christmas for them to remember for good reasons.

Little did I know they were listening to the same song. Just different versions and they both had boys on the brain. I left the room and they both started singing.

( A.N. Bold is Patricia, underlined is Nina and bold underlined is both)

** "I don't want a lot for Christmas. There's just one thing I need."**

"I don't care about the presents under the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own more than you can ever know."

**"Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you."**

**"I don't want a lot for Christmas . There's just one thing I need. And I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree."**

"I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy . With a toy on Christmas day."

**"I just want you for my own more than you can ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you, baby."**

"Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas. I won't when wish for snow. And I'm just gonna keep on waiting. Underneath the Mistletoe."

**"I won't make a list and send it to the north pole for Saint Nick. I won't even stay awake to here those magic reindeer click**."

**" 'Cause I just want you here tonight. Holding on to me so tight. What more can I do? Baby, all I want for Christmas is you, Baby."**

**"Oh, all the lights are shining so brightly everywhere. And the sound of children's laughter fills the air."**

"And everyone is singing . I hear those sleigh bells ringing. Santa, won't you please bring me the one I really need ? Won't you please bring my baby to me?"

**"Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas. This is all I'm asking for. I just want to see my baby. Standing right outside my door. Oh, I just want you for my own more than you can ever know. Make my wish come true . Baby, all I want for Christmas is you, baby**."

(N/A I don't own the song All I want for Christmas it's by Mariah Carey and the version Patricia was listening to was by My Chemical Romance)

Their song gave me ideas and I'm going to need help from Ethan and Sarah.


	2. Day2 Christmas Lights Thoughs

G(N/A I don't own the song Christmas lights it's by Coldplay bold is the song everything else is Fabian )

Fabian's P.O.V.:

I sat in my room alone Mick was out with Mara, Ethan went shopping with Benny and Rory. Eddie was out with his dad. Which left me alone with my thoughts and my music. I was listening to my mp3 when a song sent me down memory lane

**Christmas night another fight, tears we cried a flood. **

I remember I went to see Nina during the Summer and we got in to a fight about me and Joy dating behind her back. I got back to the hotel I was staying at and cried so much till I couldn't cry anymore because Nina broke up with me.

**Got all kinds of poison in, kinds of poison in my blood.**

My mind told me to call Joy but I stopped myself. My heart wants Nina and only Nina.

**I took my feet to Oxford street. Trying to right a wrong**.

I walked to Nina's house trying to talk to her but I could convince myself to knock.

**"Just walk away" those Windows say . But I can't believe she's gone.**

I walked away I thought for a while that she wasn't going to come back this year for school. And I was sposted to see my Aunt and uncle on my visit but I couldn't face them not like this.

**When you're still waiting for the snow to fall it doesn't really feel like Christmas at all.**

It doesn't feel like Christmas not without Nina. All I can think of is her it's messing with me.

**Up above candles on air flicker. Oh they flicker and they float. And I'm up here holding on to all those chandeliers of hope.**

I remember before this mess how we set the old chandelier up in the hall. And it gave me hope that everything will be okay. But now I'm not so sure.

**Like some drunken Elvis singing. I go singing out of tune . Singing how I've always loved you, darling, and I always will.**

I always will love Nina and the song gave me an idea I'll sing to her. Hopefully we can get back together.

**Oh when you're still waiting for the snow to fall it doesn't really feel like Christmas at all. Still waiting for the snow to fall it doesn't really feel like Christmas at all. **

This doesn't feel like Christmas yet but I got a plan all I need is snow. And Nina and I wonder if she is still thinking of me.

**Those Christmas lights. Light up the street down where the sea and city meet. May all your troubles soon be gone. Oh Christmas lights, keep shining on.**

I heard the door open at the top of the stairs but stayed in my room.

**Those Christmas lights. Light up the street. Maybe they'll bring her back to me. Then all my trouble will be gone. Oh, Christmas lights keep shining on. **

I'll definitely need help Amber and Erica seem to be best picks. I'll ask them later.

**Oh Christmas lights light up the street. Light up the fireworks in me. And may all your troubles soon be gone. Those Christmas lights keep shining on. **

The song ended then in comes my roommates and Ethan just gave me a knowing smile. I wonder what he knows.


	3. Day3 Winter Wonderland

Ethan's s p.o.v.:

I know what Erica and my cousin had planned Nina. But I need to hide the gifts I got everyone. I listened to Benny singing excited about the holidays.

(A.N. I don't own the song winter wonderland and Benny is in bold everything else is Ethan's thoughts)

**"Sleigh bells ring, are you listening. In the lane snow is glistening. A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight." **

Ah that takes me back to before everything with the Vampires. Before Benny knew he was a spell master and before I knew I was a seer. We would play in the snow and listen to the sleigh bells people would hang up.

** "Walking in a winter wonderland. Gone away is the bluebird, here to stay is a New bird. He sings a love song, as we go along. Walking in a winter wonderland."**

We used to watch the bluebirds fly away. And listen to the red cardinals sing their love songs as we walked down our street. To the meadow which looked great covered in snow.

** "In the meadow we can build a snowman. Then pretend he is Parson Brown. He'll say 'Are you married' . We'll say 'No man but you can do the job when you're in town'."**

We used to build snowmen and the taller we got the taller they got. Rory would come two and then we had a snow ball fight which we would all laugh about on the way home.

**"Later on we'll conspire . As we dream by the fire. To face unafraid, the plans that we've made . Walking in a winter wonderland. Winter wonderland yeah."**

I remember often falling asleep at Benny's house by the fire place after we talked about things that we planned for the future. And we were completely wrong about all of them. Rory became a vampire which none of us saw coming. And we were sent here so yeah great.

**"In the meadow we can build a snowman. And pretend that he's a circus clown. We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman. Till the other kiddies knock him down."**

I kept thinking as I started wrapping gifts for everyone. Thinking about how last year Benny actually made the snowman come to life and I was a circus clown. It was fun until the other kids tore it up. We never did that again but Benny made it more magical than I thought he would.

**"when it snows, ain't it thrilling . Though your nose gets a chilling. We'll frolic and play. The Eskimo way. Walking in a winter wonderland." **

I remember our snow ball fights . Our snowmen and our winter fun. Benny knocked on the door. And lead me outside.

**"Yeah we're walking in a winter wonderland. Yeah We're walking in a winter wonderland. We're walking in a winter wonderland. Wonderland winter wonderland. "**

We smiled and walked into town. Ready to enjoy our winter break in England.


	4. Day4 Time to fall in love

Eddie's P.O.V.:

I love Patricia and with Christmas coming I could tell her how I feel. I looked through my iPod and found the song I wanted to listen to. Even though I had a million times already. So I sang along.

( A.N. I don't own the song Time to fall in love it's by Lindsay Sterling and Bold as usual is the song everything else is Eddie)

** It's here that magic time of year. Got a Carol in my ear. And the glow is reflected in the snow. I feel warmer in the cold.**

Yes I believed that Christmas was a magic time of year. And I'll go out in the cold feel okay when I think of her. She's not like other girls so I like her.

**If the summer is a 5 or a 6 . Then the white winter weather makes the top of my list. Yeah.**

Don't get me wrong I like summer but I'm away from Patricia . So because I'm with my dad this winter it makes the top of my list of my best holidays. And I get more time with Patricia.

Christmas is the time to fall in love . Everybody's looking for someone. Sugar plum sweet, mistletoe scene. All the girls are shopping and they're looking for me. 'cause Christmas is the time to fall in love. Time to fall in love.

It is the time to fall in love. And I'm hope to get Patricia to love me maybe I should use mistletoe. But I'm going to need help.

In the town , busy people all around. Moving to those sleigh bell sounds. We can drive in my one horse power ride and I hope that'll be alright.

The town was full of busy people doing last minute shopping. And I saw Ethan space out . He does that often I wonder why.

If the summer is a 5 or a 6 then the white winter weather makes the top of my list , yeah. Christmas is the time to fall in love. Everybody's looking for someone. Sugar plum sweet, mistletoe scene. All the girls are shopping and they're looking for me. Cause Christmas is the time to fall in love. Time to fall in love.

Fabian left the room and Ethan did too so I was left alone and I started writing my plan as my song finished.

Christmas is the time to fall in love. Everybody's looking for someone. Sugar plum sweet, mistletoe scene. All the girls are shopping and they're looking for me. Cause Christmas is the time to fall in love. Time to fall in love.

With my plan done all I need is the help.


	5. Day5 Mr Grinch

(I don't own you're a mean one Mr Grinch but it fits Victor well so here's how this one's going to work underlined is Erica bold is Patricia bold underlined is both)

Erica's P.O.V:

Patricia and I set up a speaker outside Victor's office and had a karaoke version of one song on it . That song is you're a mean one Mr Grinch

You're a mean one Mr Grinch. You really are a heel. You're as cuddly as a cactus. You're as charming as an eel Mr Grinch.

You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel. You're a monster Mr Grinch. Your heart's an empty hole. .

. Your brain is full of spiders. You've got garlic in your soul, Mr Grinch. I wouldn't touch you want a thirty nine and a half foot pole.

You're a vile one Mr Grinch. You have termites in your smile. You have all the tender sweetness of a sea sick crocodile. Mr Grinch.

You're a foul one Mr Grinch. You're a nasty wasty skunk. Your heat is full of unwashed socks. Your soul is full of gunk Mr Grinch.

The three best words that describe you are as followed and I quote stink stank stunk. You're a rotter Mr Grinch. You're the king of sinful sits.

Your heart's a dead tomato splotched with moldy purple spots Mr Grinch.

Your soul is an appalling dump heap. Overflowing with the most disgraceful assortment of deplorable rubbish imaginable.

Mangled up in Tangled up knots. You nauseate me, Mr Grinch

With a nauseous super nos. You're a crooked jerky Jockey. You drive a crooked horse Mr Grinch. You're a three-decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich with Arsenic sauce.

We finished singing but of course we got in trouble but everyone else found it funny because Victor is always sour


	6. Day6 Blue Christmas

(I don't own the song Blue Christmas)

Nina's P.O.V. :

I can't believe gran died. I miss her.

**I'll have a blue Christmas without you. I'll be so blue just thinking about you.**

I think of her but just cry till I have no more tears. Amber and Erica are giving me space. They went shopping. Leaving me alone.

**Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree. Won't be the same dear if you're not here with me.**

The school decorated but it's not the same without Gran. She raised me after my parents died when I was young. Now I have no more family.

**And when those blue snowflakes start fallin. That's when those blue memories start callin.**

I looked out a window and it was snowing. It made me think of how after a snow like this gran and I would make snowmen and angels. We would have fun in the snow. Then have hot chocolate with peppermint and fresh cookies.

** You'll be doing alright with your Christmas of white. But I'll have a blue, blue,blue,blue Christmas.**

Everyone will have a great Christmas and see white snow on the ground and go skating but I'll have a blue Christmas. Because I'm alone. I broke up with Fabian and now I have no more family to spend the holidays with.

** You'll be doing alright with your Christmas of white. But I'll have a blue,blue,blue,blue Christmas **


	7. Day7 Let it snow

(I don't own the song)

Mick's P.O.V.:

I'm going to see my family in Australia over the holidays. So I decided to surprise Mara with a song.

**Oh, the weather outside is frightful. But the fire is so delightful. And since we've got no place to go. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow**.

Well I wasn't wrong the weather was bad . But the fire was nice Sarah lit it for me . Mara seemed happy so that's good.

**Man, it doesn't show signs of stopping. And I brought some corn for popping. The lights are turned way down low. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow**.

The snow wasn't letting up. And I actually had marshmallows and corn for the fire am I cool or what. I was nice with the lights down low but I was afraid the power would go out. Too bad I leave tonight.

**When we finally kiss goodnight. How I'll hate going out in the storm. But if you really hold me tight. All the way home I'll be warm**.

I didn't want this night to end. I'll hate to go out there in this weather . But I think I will be okay on my way to the airport if I hug her tight before I go.

**The fire is slowly dying. And my dear we're still goodbye-ing. But as long as you love me so. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow. **

The fire was slowly burning out and I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye to Mara even for a few weeks. I love her too much.

**When we finally kiss goodnight. How I'll hate going out in the storm. But if you grab me tight. All the way home I'll be warm**.

I don't want to kiss her goodnight but I'll have to soon if I want to catch my flight. I don't know what to do now.

**The fire is slowly dying. And my dear we're still goodbye-ing. But as long as you love me so. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow. **

I walked Mara back to her room after and kissed her goodnight and told her I'll see her after the holidays.


	8. Day8 The Most Wonderful Time of Year

(As always I don't own the song)

Rory 's P.O.V. :

I love the holidays a lot. As soon as it's December I have a Santa or elf hat on.

**It's the most wonderful time of the year. With kids jingle belling and everyone telling you "be a good cheer" it's the most wonderful time of the year.**

I find it the best time of year. With all the bells ringing and all the joy people have. Man is Joy pretty. I got her a gift of course I hope she likes it. I had help picking it.

**It's the hap-happiest season of all. With those holiday greetings and gay happy feelings when friends come to call. It's the hap-happiest season of all.**

The holidays always made me happy. Everyone being nice to each other. Ethan, Benny and I watching holiday movies with cookies and other seasonal treats. Jane would join us two then we would rotate houses and decorate our trees.

**There'll be parties for hosting , marshmallows for toasting and caroling out in the snow. There'll be scary ghost stories and tales of the glories of Christmases long, long ago. **

Every year Ethan's parents had a Christmas party. Ethan invited Benny and I so he would be alone. We would roast marshmallows. And tell ghost stories. Then Ethan's parents would tell stories of Christmases when they were kids.

**It's the most wonderful time of year. There'll be much mistletoeing and hearts will be glowing when loved ones are near. It's the most wonderful time of year. **

I want to kiss Joy under the mistletoe this year. It would be amazing and memorable. Benny told me he was going to kiss Ethan under the mistletoe this year and tell him how he feels. Good for him.

**There'll be parties for hosting, marshmallows for toasting and caroling out in the snow. There'll be scary ghost stories and tales of the glories of Christmases long, long ago**

My first Christmas away from home. Little did I know Amber was planning a party and was going to invite the whole house. And there will be Marshmallows as well as stories ghost and childhood Christmas ones.

** It's the most wonderful time of the year. There'll be much mistletoeing and hearts will be glowing when loved ones are near. It's the most wonderful time . Yes, it's the most wonderful time . Oh, the most wonderful time of the year. **

This is going to be a good Christmas.


	9. Day 9 Merry Little Christmas

(As always I don't own the song)

Benny's P.O.V.:

I'm nervous about telling Ethan how I feel about him. I shouldn't be this nervous we've been friends for years. Am I worried he'll reject me or something.

**Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Let your heart be light. From now on our troubles will be out of sight.**

I will do anything for Ethan to keep him happy . And here in England our troubles with Vampires are out of sight which is great for us. It means we can get in to relationship.

** Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Make the yule tide gay. From now on our troubles will be miles away.**

Our troubles are miles away. Across a ocean. It makes me happy but I can tell Ethan misses Jane . I miss my grandma. But this is going to be a nice Christmas.

**Here we are as in olden days. Happy golden days of yore. Faithful friends who are dear to us gather near to us once more. **

I smiled at Ethan holding his hand in the busy town . It's a nice day before Christmas.

**Through the years we all will be together. If the fates allow. Hang a shining star upon the highest bough. And have yourself a merry little Christmas now.**

This is going to be a Christmas to remember.


	10. Day 10 Christmas C'mon

(As always I don't own the song )

Sarah's P.O.V:

I love Christmas and my music player shows this. Mostly in December . I start coming the days to go.

**Counting the days, waited all year. Sit back and celebrate when Christmas time is here. Months to soon, I bought your gift in May. Can't believe you're here on my favorite holiday.**

I started my shopping in May .And yes I'm finished all my shopping. I even got things for my friends here in England. But I got Jerome something special. I hope he likes it.

**There's been times before you wish for so much more. When I was down and filled with doubt, I had you. And we made it through the year, it's so good to be here.**

There's been times before I wished I wasn't a vampire. But I had Ethan and the others to lift me up when I was down now I'm going to do that for Nina. I made it through the year without hurting anyone since my ex Jesse turned me. And it feels good to be here with my friends and I might have found love again. This time no blood sucking boyfriend's in the drama club. Jerome seems nice and normal.

**So we put it in a song, Dance the way we want, Turn the fire on. Baby, we can happen up together, give to one another. Snuggle through the weather. Baby, Christmas c'mon. Baby, Christmas c'mon. **

I love dancing to this song. Erica says it's silly how I do this every year. I did help Mick with a fire so I like giving up my time this time of year. I can't really snuggle or my secret would be out. I go to see how Nina is doing and I see Amber packing a bag for her.

**Put the star on the tree. Let the record spin while dancing next to me. Keep me warm from the snow. Under the mistletoe, we'll watch the fire glow.**

I actually needed to talk to Amber about Jerome. I was hoping she can help me get him under the mistletoe. But I can tell she had other things on her mind. So I won't bother her.

**There's been times before you wish for so much more. When I was down and filled with doubt, I had you. We made it through the year, it's so good to be here.**

I sat on Nina's bed and put my arms around her. She put her head on my shoulder and cried. I couldn't do much but let her cry. I did this with Jane once over something Ethan did. But this is much more serious than that I will try to make her smile.

** So we put it in a song, Dance the way we want, Turn the fire on. Baby, we can happen up together , give to one another. Snuggle through the weather. Baby, Christmas c'mon. Baby, Christmas c'mon. We made it through the year, it's so good to be here. So we put it in a song, Dance the way we want, Turn the fire on. Baby, we can happen up together, give to one another. Snuggle through the weather. Baby, Christmas c'mon. So we put it in a song, Dance the way we want, Turn the fire on. Baby, we can happen up together, give to one another. Snuggle through the weather. Baby, Christmas c'mon. Baby Christmas c'mon.**

I hope Nina and Fabian get back together. It's obvious they still like each other. And he can give her warmth and comfort I can't. Nina is lucky to have a friend like Amber thought she will do anything to see her friend smile even if it's dangerous.


End file.
